When Life Gives You Lemons, Make Applesauce
by GoWashTheLights
Summary: Mixed Kidverse adventures, taking place on the U.S.S. Enterprise. Other crossovers include: LOTR, Xena: Warrior Princess, and Dredd. Based off of one-sentence prompts given out! Rating for Dredd's potty mouth.
1. Wait Right There, Don't Move!

**Author Note:** I'm so looking forward to this one! This is a mixed kid-universe fic, and each title was a one-sentence prompt from our writing group's list. Lots of fluffiness and toddler cuteness is coming, so get a toothbrush to fight the sweetness. (Lame analogy is lame)

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Star Trek, Lord of the Rings, Xena: Warrior Princess, Almost Human, its characters, etc.

* * *

Wait Right There, Don't Move!

* * *

Paulie looked up nervously at the situation before him. He and John were in one of the many places they shouldn't ever be without a grown up - the ship's library. Of course, they had to prove they they didn't need an adult to get the good books, which were waaaaay high up on the shelves. Paulie had watched as John fearlessly climbed up and up, until he was dangerously out of reach.

John's synthetic leg had seized up, like it _always _did when he was trying to be cool, and he'd nearly fallen. The four-year-old gripped the shelf he'd managed to catch, tears in his big eyes. "Paulie...I wanna get down!" His little legs couldn't quite reach the next ledge below him.

Though two years older, Paulie was afraid of heights and there was no way he was going to climb up there without getting more scared. Panicked, he began to back away. "Wait right there, don't move!"

"Like I would! And don't get a grown up!" John growled. "They're just gonna yell." His arms were shaking.

Paulie nodded and hurried off, rushing off to the kid's area. One of the crew members was watching, but not carefully enough that two little tots hadn't managed to sneak away. Paulie rallied three kids he knew wouldn't tattle - Hikaru, Scotty, and Jimmy. They were just as big of trouble-makers, and completely understood the need for secrecy. The four of them hurried back over, where John was wiggling his foot and grunting.

"John," Jimmy whispered. "We're gonna save you!"

John didn't want to look down, but he nodded. Below him. Paulie had Scotty climb onto his shoulders. Jim was on Scotty's, and Hikaru was last. They each held onto the shelves in front of them, and Hikaru held his arms out. "I'm here, John. Hold my hand, okay?"

John hesitated. His leg hurt and wasn't working, and he didn't want to fall. He took a deep breath, and finally took his friend's hand. He could reach each level easily with each boy's help, and before he knew it, he was back on solid carpet. He sat slumped against the books, and tears formed in his eyes.

Paulie noticed and sat next to him. "Sorry, John. I shouldn'a made you climb so high. We won't do it again."

Jim took a spot on John's other side, and hugged him. "You're okay! If you want those books, you can just ask me to ask an adult."

John was quiet as Jim cuddled him. His best friend in the world was Dorian, but he wouldn't have wanted the nice DRN to see him like that. Dorian would have given him that stern voice John hated and talked forever about safety first. It was nice having a few friends that understood him a little.


	2. That's A Good Look For You

**Author Note:** Thanks for reading!

* * *

That's A Good Look For You

* * *

Jimmy had a plan.

Leonard had been moping behind a book _way _too advanced for even his eight-year-old brain to understand, all day. Jimmy wasn't sure what it was, but he knew that Leonard wouldn't want to talk to him about it. But where there was some guy named Will, there was a way to put a smile on the dark-haired boy's face.

Jimmy started by rallying troops. First was Leonard's little brother, John, and then Cupid. The little angel loved games, and this was right up his alley. The three of them sat together during play time, formulating a plan. John, admittedly, was a little skeptic. "He's not gonna wanna do _that. _Not with that grumpy attitude."

Cupid giggled and twirled an arrow. "You're grumpy, too! Can I use my arrows, Jim?"

Jimmy shook his head. "No way. Sorry, Cupie, he's gotta cheer up on his own. You can fly, though, so you can go waaaay up high to get everyone! Should we tell anyone else?" He looked around cautiously.

John shook his head impatiently. "Snack time is in five minutes. I know because the arrow is on that little dot before the twelve." John was proud of this. Dorian had been working with him on his numbers, and he was doing good.

So, it was decided. When the treats and food were passed around, the room became the quietest it did all day. Leonard sat by the window, eyes trained on his book. He wasn't very hungry, but Miss Chapel had left them close by, just in case. He liked her a lot; she was always nice to him, even when he was mad or sad. Leonard sighed quietly and sat up straight; he'd just reached for his milk when someone poked his leg. He looked down and found his brother. "What?"

John's eyes were shy. "Um...Jimmy took my gummi bears."

Leonard hopped down, leaving his book on the chair. "So? Go ask for more."

John folded his arms. "Duh, I can't. One bag per child, whatever per means."

"It means only one belongs to you." Leonard nearly laughed. He loved his brother.

John pouted. "Yeah, so, Jimmy doesn't know that. Will you just help me get it back before he eats it?"

Leonard sighed, but nodded. Hand in hand, the brothers walked over to a wary-looking Jimmy. "Jim, John told me you took his gummi bears. Did you?"

Jimmy backed away, holding something. "Maaayyybe..."

"Can you give 'em back? I'm gettin' annoyed."

"Yeah!" John stuck out his tongue. Jim did the same, and behind Leonard, Cupid saw the signal and flew up into the air.

"I got your gummi bears!" He yelled. He used the string on his bow as a slingshot, and suddenly brightly-colored candy was flying everywhere.

Jimny gasped and cried out, "SNAAACCK FIIGHTTT!" He grabbed the nearest mushy thing he could and tossed it blindly. It landed in Nyota's pretty, curly hair, and she shrieked.

"Jimmy!" She turned and hurled her roll, and Jimmy hid behind Leonard. Unfortunately, the roll had gravy on it, which smeared all over Leonard's shirt. Nyota's eyes went wide and she ran off.

Scotty was laughing and joined in. He and Hikaru turned over their table, hiding themselves and baby Chekov behind it for defense. They appeared occasionally to toss their apple slices, and from across the room, Xena was chasing Carol with her juicebox. They hid when the doors opened, and Chapel walked in looking appalled. "What is going on here?!"

Jimmy stood his ground. "A big monster! Attack!"

Chapel was half-yelling, half-laughing as she chased the babies around. Leonard watched from behind the pillow fort that John had constructed. There was also spaghetti flying everywhere now, and it was just...a mess! Leonard shook his head, and suddenly, he felt something hit his face. A big, juicy meatball, all over him. He wiped it away, grimacing...and then he started to smile. "Yuck! Whoever threw that is toast!"

Jimmy smiled widely. "It was me! Come and get me, smarty pants Lenny!"

Leonard rushed around the fort, and laughed. "You're dead, Jim!" He chased after the golden-haired brat and tackled him easily. Jim grabbed a handy handful of more goop and, smushed it into Leonard's hair. Leonard giggled and skitted his fingers over Jimmy's belly, causing an eruption of laughter. "Say you give up!"

"N-N-Never! Ahaha!" Jim laughed breathlessly. He managed to finally squirm away, and took Leonard by the hand to safety. Cupid was still flying overhead, easily missing their ammunition of cookies. Jimmy paused to watch Leonard, and smiled. His plan had worked, of course. "Hey, Lenny."

Leonard looked at him. "Yeah, Jim?"

"That's a good look for you."


	3. Could You Repeat That?

**Author Note:** Thanks for reading!

* * *

Could you repeat that?

* * *

Eomer gripped Captain Pike's hand with both of his little ones. He was new on this ship, and he was sure he wasn't going to make friends. His uncle was away, and the Captain had offered to look after him for the month. He looked up at the kind man and gulped. "I just wanna be by myself, okay?"

Chris stopped, and crouched down to look at the five-year-old. "Now, Eomer. There are a lot of fun boys and girls to play with, and I'm sure you'll find someone you like to be with. Trust me on it," he winked, and patted the curly-haired boy.

Eomer sighed. He clutched the string around his chest, which held his toy sword in place. It was his favorite thing, and maybe...he could play fight with someone. The doors slid open, and he saw a whole bunch of kids around his age, running and laughing. Chris patted his head again and he looked up. "Go find someone, son. You'll have lots of fun, I promise."

The little boy nodded, but he wasn't so sure. He took a deep breath and looked around. All of them were already having a lot of fun, and he didn't want to mess up their games. He nearly settled for sitting at one of the tables, when he noticed a dark-haired boy and girl. They looked bored, and the boy seemed mad at something. His arms were folded, and he gave a big yawn. The girl had a sword, Eomer saw, and he gasped.

He todded over shyly and caught their attention. "H-Hi...I'm Eomer, I'm new, and - "

The boy stood up. He was taller than expected, and Eomer looked up with wide eyes. Caesar looked at him curiously. "Are you going to bug me to play, too?"

Xena shook her head. "Don't even try. He hates playing, I know. I asked him a _million times,_" she said loudly to the boy. "He doesn't like anyone."

Eomer held up his sword to her. "Can we play fight? I'm kinda good at it..."

Xena smiled and jumped up, looking excited. She pointed her sword at him and they clunked together. "Yes! Look, Caesar, someone wants to play with me!"

Caesar yawned again. "Good for you, Xena. Now fight, and I'll watch."

Eomer hesitated. "Don't you want to play?"

Xena rolled her eyes and nudged Eomer. She cupped her hand over her mouth and whispered, "He's a chicken scaredy-cat. He only watches cool stuff, he doesn't do them."

Caesar glared at her. "Could you repeat that?"

Xena snickered. "Why don't you fight him, chicken scardy-cat? Come on, he can take you easy!"

Eomer bit his lip. "No way!" He felt like _he _was the chicken scaredy-cat; Caesar looked mean and tough. Xena patted his shoulder and shook her head.

"No, do it! You can win, I know it!"

Caesar took Xena's sword and pushed her lightly. He raised his sword, and swung at Eomer quickly. Eomer caught it just in time, and shoved it away. He swung at Caesar and their weapons clashed again. After a couple of more swings, the two were smiling and having fun, and Eomer didn't even mind when his enemy finally killed him. Caesar's sword slipped under Eomer's arm, and the blonde feigned a cry.

"Noooooo, I'm wounded! Someone avenge me!" He fell to the ground, and laughed. He felt happy again, and when Caesar helped him to his feet, he was glad that he _had _found someone to play with. "Wanna be friends?" He asked the two of them.

Xena nodded immediately. "Yes! We'll play this all the time! I like you, 'cause you don't whine like the other babies around here."

Caesar agreed. "You're...fun to play with. We can be friends."

Eomer sat with them the rest of the day. Maybe this month wasn't going to be so bad.


	4. Hey, Have You Seen The - Oh

**Author Note:** Thanks for reading!

* * *

Hey, Have You Seen The...?_ Oh._

* * *

Everyone on the Enterprise loved one toy in particular. It was a learning tablet, that taught about any and every planet and solar system that ever existed. Ever. With the press of a finger, the kids would watch as a wondrous hologram would appear. They could twist the image and zoom in or out, let it spin or just stare at it for hours. It was something a lot of them used to help them go to sleep.

John couldn't help but be mischievous one time. He'd been waiting forever for the others to doze off. The lights were low, and John felt he was safe. He carefully got up from his blanket, and walked over to the tablet set in the middle of the room. He knew that everyone would wake, so he had to be fast. He ran with it as quickly as he could, little legs swinging back and forth. He shot through the sliding doors and down the nearest hall.

You see, John had something special saved on the tablet. It was a picture that his brother had hidden away, of their parents. They weren't alive anymore, and John never got to see the picture because the kids hogged the tablet all the time. It was his and Leonard's secret, and no one else's. He would have asked Leonard to come with, but he might have told on him.

John turned the corner, and suddenly the worst thing that could happen, happened. His leg locked up, and he tripped hard. It hurt, but he was glad he hadn't fallen down the stairs. Wincing, he pulled himself up...and froze. The tablet was gone! Panicked, John looked down the stairs to see if it had landed on one step. He took each one carefully, but it was nowhere. He made it to the bottom and whipped around it, and again he stopped.

It was lying face down, and John could see that the screen had been shattered. He walked to it slowly, ignoring the pain in his leg, and crouched to pick it up. It was ruined, not just for him, but for the other kids. He sat down and clutched it to his chest, feeling guilty and sorry he'd snuck away. It wasn't long before he heard footsteps above him, and he tried to hide himself in the nook of the stairwell.

Leonard had seen his little brother wander off. After trying to help the kids back to sleep, he'd called for Dorian to go with him and look for John. The DRN led the way, having located his little friend immediately. Leonard reached the bottom and found his brother, huddled in shame away from him.

"John? Hey, have you seen the - _oh._" He looked down and noticed the pieces of glass. "John..."

John began to sniffle. "M'sorry. I didn't mean to, okay?"

Dorian looked down at John in sympathy. He crouched and brought the dark-haired boy into his arms, and kissed his spiky hair. "It's okay, John. Are you okay? You didn't get cut, did you?"

John hugged him. "I tripped. My stupid robot leg messed up, and - all I wanted to do...I want to see mommy and daddy again!"

Dorian was quiet as he moved to sit on the stairs. He pulled Leonard close, and wrapped his arms around the both of them. "What do you mean, John?"

Leonard looked up. "I put a picture of them on the tablet, for John to remember."

Dorian nodded now that he understood. John cried into his chest, and he patted the little boy's back. "I'm sorry, John. I know you must miss them a lot."

He comforted the brothers the rest of the evening. He brought them back to their room and tucked them in, and set out to set things straight. First, he replaced the tablet, which was an easy fix. He took the old one and found what memory was left, linking it to his own system. He smiled when he found the picture. The boys looked just like their father, who was smiling and happy alongside his loved one.

The next day, he found the boys sitting cuddled together. Leonard was reading to John a book, but he stopped when Dorian approached them. "Hello, Dorian."

Dorian smiled and sat next to them. "Hello, boys. I have something for you, something special." He whispered it, reaching into his coat pocket. "Hold out your hands."

Leonard and John exchanged a look, then did as asked. In their tiny palms, Dorian placed two laminated pieces of paper. John gasped as he realized what it was. Leonard's eyes went wide, and he looked up at Dorian. "For us?"

Dorian nodded. "It'll be easier than trying to sneak away a tablet, don't you think? Take good care of them, okay?" He laughed as the two kids attacked him with fierce hugs. The pictures of their parents were also easy to make, and seeing their faces made him happy. He recorded the moment for later, as he always did with his two boys. "I want you to remember something, okay?" They nodded.

"Don't forget that...even though you have each other now, there are people watching over you. I love you two, you know that? I want to take care of you always, like a parent would."

Leonard and John smiled brightly, and hugged him again.


	5. Everything's Going to be Fine

**Author Note:** Thanks for reading!

* * *

Everything's Going to be Fine

* * *

Pavel Andreievich Chekov was only a year old. His first word had been "Karu," because he spent every waking moment with six-year-old Hikaru Sulu. The baby had latched onto him from the moment they'd met, and many people never saw them apart.

There was one occasion, though, that always did the trick. Getting shots for the little tyke was never fun, and Hikaru hated the trips to the med bay just as much. He would sit outside and listen to the impressive wails coming from the other side. It didn't last long, just a few seconds, but they were the worst ones. The nurse would always come out with the curly-haired babe, who wriggled and cried until he was back in Hikaru's arms.

"He's a trooper," the nurse encouraged. "You're always so sweet for taking such good care of him, Hikaru!"

Pavel was still upset, so Hikaru spoke up as he bounced him. "Yeah, sorry he cries so much. When he can talk and understand better, I think he won't be so fussy..."

The nice woman smiled and patted his dark hair. "Well, it won't be long now. He's growing fast! It's hard to believe that he's already one!"

Hikaru patted Pavel's back. "I don't want him to grow up. He's too cute like this."

At that moment, Christine Chapel walked up to him, smiling. "All done? Why don't I take you two back to the play area now?"

Hikaru nodded and walked with her. By the time they reached their destination, Pavel was sniffling tiredly against his shirt. Hikaru walked over to a quiet area, away from his noisy, playful friends. He found Pavel's blanket and draped it over him, then sat back in the fluffy bean-bag chair. He smiled at the blue eyes staring at him, that contrasted his own. "Hey, baby, you're okay."

Pavel sighed emotionally, and plopped his head back down against Hikaru's chest. Hikaru rocked him softly and patted his head. He was always going to take care of his Pavel. "Everything's going to be fine."


	6. This Isn't Exactly What I Had in Mind

**Author Note:** Thanks for reading!

* * *

This Isn't Exactly What I Had in Mind

* * *

"We could get in big trouble fer this!"

Joe Dredd looked over at Scotty, frowning under his little helmet. He held up his toy gun and whispered, "Quiet, Hotshot."

The redhead frowned. "It's _Scotty, _fer the bazillionth time. We're gonna get caught..."

Joe just stared back at him for a moment. For an eight year old, he sure could glare. Curdle milk in seconds with that scowl. Joe glanced around the corner and finally waved his hand. "Go. I'll cover you."

Scotty rolled his eyes as he ran ahead. With Joe on his heels, he hurried up to the door, and took a deep breath. He was tired - it was way past their bedtime - but Joe had woken him up. Now they were sneaking their way into the kitchen, without a grown up in sight.

Joe motioned to the drawers, which Scotty pulled out to make a staircase. "Ya know, when ya said, "We're going on a mission," this isn't exactly wha' I had in mind."

"Sh." Joe turned his back, aiming his gun at the door. "If anyone comes in, hide. I'll make sure to take 'em down."

Scotty snorted. "Okay. You're, like, not even three feet tall. What're you gonna do, kick their shins?"

"Could kick those drawers in," Joe stated, not even glancing back.

Scotty stuck out his tongue, then pulled himself onto the counter. He knew exactly where to look, but it required more climbing than seemed worth the effort. He opened the third cover above his head, and looked up at the top shelf. He rolled up his sleeves, took a deep breath, and began to climb. He managed to grab the objective - a box of cookies - but he nearly dropped them when he heard a voice. A grown up voice.

"Shit," Joe muttered. "Hop down, and hide under the sink."

Scotty didn't have time to use the drawers again. Joe at least helped him from the counter to the floor, and then he climbed into the smelly underneath of the sink. Joe closed the cabinet, and the sound of the door swishing open nearly made his heart stop.

"What on earth?! Joseph Dredd, what are you doing awake?" It was Miss Chapel.

Outside, Joe lowered his gun, kicked it towards the woman, and held up his hands. "You caught me."

Christine gave him a sly look as she picked up the gun. "Oh, no, you're sneakier than that. What were you doing?"

"Wanted a snack," Joe admitted gruffly.

"Did you take the cookies?"

Joe shook his head. "Didn't have time."

"So if I look in the cupboard, the cookies will be there?"

Joe shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. I didn't check to see - maybe someone hid them, but not me."

Christine chuckled and opened the cupboard. Indeed, the cookies were gone, but Joe didn't have an ounce of guilt on his face. Not that he ever did, but Christine didn't find a lie on the little boy's face. "Well, you were ready for quiet the operation, with your helmet and everything! You sure you don't have a partner tonight?"

Joe shook his head. "I work alone."

After a beat, the woman sighed and took his hand. "Come on, then, let's get you back to bed. No more sneaking out, okay? These halls are dark and you could get lost."

Scotty waited until the room was quiet again. He frowned as he made his way back. He'd done all the work, and Joe had told Miss Chapel that he'd done it by _himself! _He managed to get back to the room, but he went over to Joe's bed and climbed up. Without a word, he punched him on the shoulder. "Meanie."

Joe stared. "What?"

"I helped you!" Scotty hissed. "I climbed up and down, everything!"

Joe nodded after a moment. "I know. I didn't want you to get in trouble. Had to lie, okay?"

Oh. Scotty deflated a bit, but he was still upset. "What did we get these for, anyway? Just for us?"

Joe pulled his covers aside and shrugged. "Sure, if you want one. Hand me two, though." He took them into his hand when passed over, and quietly padded over to Cassie Anderson's bed. "Hey, Rookie," he whispered.

It took a moment for her to wake up. She was happily surprised to see sweets in her face, so early in the morning. "Joe? What is this?"

Joe gave a rare, shy shuffle. "Happy...Birthday, Cassie. Scotty got you these. I stood watch."

Cassie took one, a wide smile on her sleepy face. She looked over at the other little boy and waved him over. She climbed from bed, and sat with them as they each munched on the stolen treats. "Thank you!" She whispered.

Scotty smiled, and Joe...well, he just ate another cookie.


	7. Are You Flirting With Me?

**Author Note:** Thanks for reading!

* * *

Are Your Flirting With Me?

* * *

Jimmy Kirk didn't know much about love, but he knew how much he loved Christine Chapel. She was the kindest, sweetest, bestest lady around, and he didn't have a problem telling her that.

"I like your hair, too, it's really high and pretty," he added to the list. He was wrapped up in her arms at the end of a long, tiring day of playing. His eyelids were drooping fast, and he snuggled against her shoulder. "You have really blue eyes, too, Miss Chapel. And you're a good doctor."

Christine laughed and patted his back. "Jimmy Kirk, are you flirting with me?"

Jimmy shot straight up, like he'd been spanked. He looked disgusted. "Me? Flirting? No way!"

"Do you know what that means?"

Jimmy shook his head. "No, but it's something icky. Like cooties, or something."

"Well, lucky I'm a doctor's assistant, so we can cure those nasty cooties. I think you're an adorable, sweet, golden-hearted little boy."

Jim peered at her as they turned the corner. "Are _you _flirting with _me?_" He asked guardedly. He smiled when Christine laughed delightedly. She carried him into his room with the other kids, and set him on the bed. Leonard was already tucked in, but reading a book. Jimmy immediately snuggled up to him and closed his eyes.

Leonard rolled his hazel eyes. "I guess it's bed time."

Christine took his book, marked it, and placed it on the side table. She kissed his dark hair and tucked both of them in. "Night, smart boy. You'd better keep an eye on this one," she wiggled her fingers over Jim's side, and he giggled with his eyes still closed.

Leonard yawned and nodded. "I know."

Christine turned out the lights, then left the room. Jimmy waited a beat before sitting up. "Lenny, I really like Miss Chapel, but I think that means I have cooties."

Leonard pulled him back down grumpily and set a hand on his back. "Go to bed, Jimmy. Cooties aren't real."

"Ya-huh. She asked if I was flirting with her!"

Leonard, already knowing the word, giggled.


	8. Must Be a Day Ending In Y

**Author Note:** Thanks for reading!

* * *

Must Be a Day Ending in Y

* * *

Cupid was an endlessly cheerful boy, and he knew that. If someone was down, he would lift them up - literally. He could fly them around until they smiled. If they were angry, he'd tickle them with his toy arrows until they laughed. Everyone loved Cupid.

Cupid, however, was also a special boy. His mother had brought him onto the Enterprise with one warning - jealousy made him turn into something awful. The crew had experienced the little angel's unfortunate transformation once, and it hadn't been pretty. He'd gone on a tirade, flying around the ship and whapping everyone on the head with his arrows. Picking kids up and dropping them so they'd cry.

This time, it started at the beginning of the day, when Cupid's tactics just weren't working. He was trying to cheer Jimmy up, who was having a very bad day. He told him jokes, ruffled his hair - everything. Jimmy only pushed him away and wandered off. Cupid wasn't really angry - just sad for his friend - until he saw Jimmy cuddled up against Leonard.

Cupid's tummy hurt. He could feel himself getting angry, and he it scared him. He hurried over to Captain Pike, who happened to be in the room, talking to someone. "Captain..."

Chris looked down. "Hey, kiddo, are you upset?"

Cupid nodded. "The scary thing is happening," he whispered. He felt tears in his eyes. "Don't want to be scary..."

Pike frowned and scooped him up. He said something into his communicator, but Cupid wasn't listening. His head hurt and he could hear something growling. When he realized it was himself, he tried to push away. He saw his skin going green and he wailed. He couldn't talk anymore, and his fluffy white wings had turned to scaly green ones. _Don't wanna, don't wanna!_

Chris walked down to med bay, trying to comfort the clawing, squirming boy. "It's okay, Cupid. You're gonna be okay, I promise. The medical team looked up and immediately set into action. They hated strapping the child down, but it was their only option. Chris stood close to him, resting a hand on the mournful boy's restrained hand. He'd called Cupid's mother down, who was in the room a minute later. "Can we help him?"

Aphrodite looked down sadly. "Just wait for it to pass. Oh, my poor baby, Cupie. Can you hear Mommy? Mommy's right here, honey." She started to hum, stroking Cupid's head, and eventually he began to calm. After a few minutes, the boy was back to his normal, cherub-like state, staring up at his mother.

"Must be a day ending in Y, huh?" Chris asked her. She smiled up at him and shrugged. She stood aside, blowing him a kiss.

"Don't go, mommy," Cupid cried.

"You're okay, honey. Mommy has to go back to work. The Captain is right here."

Chris removed the restraints and pulled the boy into his arms. He massaged the little wings, and fixed his soft, golden hair. "It's okay, Cupid. I won't let anything happen to you."

Cupid sniffled. "Why did this happen to me? Why am I bad?"

Chris looked down at him. "You're not bad, Cupid. You love everyone so much, and not a lot of people can do that."

Cupid sighed emotionally. "They don't turn into scary monsters. I was just tryin' to help Jim, and he didn't want it."

Chris hugged him close again. He'd have to try and talk to the sweet boy about this complicated stuff, but for now, he just held him.


	9. You Want Me To Do What?

**Author Note:** Thanks for reading!

* * *

You Want Me To Do What?

* * *

Gaila was a trouble-maker, and Carol knew it. So, she wasn't entirely surprised when the green little girl gave the dare. It didn't stop Carol's face from turning red. "You want me to do what?"

Gaila heaved a sigh. "Come on, Carlie, go on! I'll give you my gummy worms for a week if you do it."

Carol bit her lip. She was only five, this was too much for her brain to handle! She did like gummy worms, though. "...Okay. But," she added as her best friend cheered, "you have to do it, too!"

"Both of us?" Gaila's eyes went wide. "No way!"

Carol shook her head, and a smile formed on her lips. She looked over to the two boys and pointed. "Leonard."

Now Gaila had rosy cheeks, only hers were green. "NO! I'll die."

"Well, _I'm _gonna die, too! I'll give you my cookies if you do it! Better to have a good snack before we go out with a bang, right?"

Gaila sighed again. She really didn't want to. She liked Leonard a lot, but he didn't seem to like her back. "Okay, okay...you're lucky you're my best friend."

Carol giggled and stood, prancing alongside her like the little fairy she was. If she was going to have to do this to Jim, she was taking Gaila with her. The two of them walked casually close to the dark-haired and golden-haired boy, who were playing with legos. Leonard had his arms folded and he frowned. "Jim, what the hell are you buildin'?"

Jim looked at him smugly. "Its the Enterprise, duh."

"Looks like crap, Jim." Leonard glanced up, distracted at the girls' appearance. He smiled up at them, and Carol nearly bolted. "Hello, Carlie, Gaila."

Jim looked up, and brought a tiny arm around his toys. "Hey, no stealing. We're still playing."

Gaila nudged him with her foot. "We're not gonna steal them, Jimmy. We just wanted to say _hi, _didn't we, Carlie?" She elbowed the blonde and gave her sweetest smile.

Carol took a deep breath. "Yeah, we did. Um...HI!" She yelled, then shot forward and planted a big kiss onto Jim's cheek. When she pulled away, she hid her face and turned away. "Your turn, Gaila!"

Jim smiled widely, expecting the same treatment, but he watched with an open mouth as the redhead sauntered up to Leonard. He watched with a raised brow, and froze as Gaila gave his cheek a soft kiss. Carol risked a peek, and nearly laughed at Leonard's face - wide-eyed and shocked.

Gaila pulled away, and wrapped Carol's arm in with hers. "Enjoy your lego building!"

Jim watched them run off, then looked at Leonard. The older boy's hand was over the kissed cheek, and he was blushing. "Can you believe they kissed us? Yuck!"

Leonard blinked, and became his grumbling self again. "Women. Bunch'a trouble-makers."


	10. Stay With Me

**Author Note:** Thanks for reading!

* * *

Stay With Me

* * *

_"All medical staff to sick-bay, repeat, all medical staff to sick-bay."_

Dorian wasn't part of medical staff, but he needed to get there. He needed to get to John. He'd just gotten word that the little boy was severely injured, after the attack that had just died down on the ship. He knew that the Captain had things handled, and would understand his absence.

When he arrived, he noticed doctors and nurses running around, attending to the injured. He took the shoulder of the nearest one and asked, "Where is John?"

The young woman bit her lip and pointed. A group of medics were surrounding a table, and John could be heard wailing. If Dorian had a heart, it would be breaking. He hurried over and used his title of command to get through. "I need to be with him!"

"Dorian?" John looked up. His face was tear-stained, and there were a couple of bruises on his forehead. When he saw the DRN, relief washed over his face and he held his hands up. "Dorian, I'm scared!"

Dorian kissed his messy hair. "I know, John, it's okay. They're going to take good care of you now, okay?"

The doctor tapped Dorian's shoulder. "We need to put him under. He's lost a lot of blood already."

"Stay with me," John sobbed. "Stay with me, Dorian!"

"I'm staying," Dorian replied, looking firmly at the doctor. "He needs me here." He let John take his hand into his two little tiny fists, and remained there. He held his hand through the entire procedure, sorry that he hadn't been at John's side when he'd needed him most. John ended up losing his leg, and the guilt was only worsened. The little boy would be on a prosthetic for the rest of his life.

Thanks to the day and age, and John's endless diligence, he was on his feet a week later - sort of. He spent his days in the therapy center, with a little kid-sized walker keeping him upright. Dorian came to visit him the first day, and was greeted with unexpected, but understandable hostility. Leonard, who'd been standing next to his little brother, marched right up to the DRN and punched his stomach with both fists. "I hate you!"

Dorian crouched down. He couldn't feel pain, but he didn't want Leonard to hit him - he'd only hurt himself. He took two small hands and kissed them. "I'm so sorry."

"You said you'd watch him! You told me that nothing bad would ever h-happen!" Leonard was crying. "I hate you..."

Dorian brought him into his arms, and walked over to John. "I know, Leonard. I'm sorry, John." He sat down, and looked at the younger brother with saddened eyes. "I wasn't there to protect you. I'm so sorry." He looked downward, listening to the sobs of the boy in his lap.

John was quiet as he scooted closer. He let go of the walker, placing his hands on Dorian's knee, and climbed up onto it the best he could. "Don' cry, Lenny. Dorian said sorry, so it's okay." He patted his brother's shoulder, and smiled. "I'm okay. I can do it."

Leonard cried all over again and hugged John. "M'sorry I didn't protect you..."

John looked up at Dorian. "You'll stay with us, okay?"

Dorian nodded and hugged them both. "I will, John."


	11. One Thing the World Needs More Of

**Author Note:** Thanks for reading!

* * *

If There's One Thing the World Needs More Of...

* * *

It wasn't every day you found out you were a clone. A copy, not original, and suddenly less unique. Not that Joe Dredd really cared, but overhearing the science team had definitely gotten him to thinking. No one would tell from the outside, since he was always wearing his helmet, but Joe knew his face. He knew Leonard's face, too, and just how identical they were. They were the same age, same height, had the same voice - his was a little more mean, thankfully - but it made sense.

He knew Leonard was smart and calm, like him, so revealing this news wouldn't freak him out. He made his way back to the play area, and found Leonard falling asleep in his book. "Hey, creep," he muttered. He kicked the other boy lightly, who jumped and rubbed at his eyes.

"What? M'sleepin', here."

"I know. I wanna tell you something. Not in front of the other kids."

Leonard got to his feet, grumbling. Yeah, they were twins all right, Joe mused. The two of them walked over by the books, where it was quiet. "So, tell me already. Jimmy was kickin' me all night and I didn't sleep."

"So, the adults will probably tell us soon, or maybe I'll just tell 'em I know." Joe frowned more, if that were possible. "I'm cloned. I'm your twin."

Leonard had been rubbing more sand from his eyes, but he stopped. "What?"

"Yeah, the scientists were talking - I heard them just now. They were wondering how long the "program" was going to go on."

Leonard folded his arms, looking upset. "What program? You? The cloning?"

Joe shrugged. He didn't have anything else to say. "That's all. Go back to your nap." He turned away, but he felt a hand on his shoulder. One that matched his. He wondered briefly if there was even the slightest difference, or if he was just an exact replica.

"Hey, we need to tell John."

"Why? He's your brother, not mine."

"C'mon, Joe. You're coming with me, and that's it." He took Joe's arm, and walked back to the noisy area of the room.

Joe could have easily pulled away, run off and be alone like he was used to. He'd expected disinterest from Leonard, not this weird...acceptance. Not telling the five-year-old, like they could be some...family? Joe sighed and shook his head.

John was playing tug of war with Jimmy. The two were laughing and struggling, calling each other names to catch the other off guard. Leonard stopped the fun by setting his foot on the middle of the rope, and the two boys nearly bonked heads. Jimmy protested first, and John glared at his brother. "What's the deal, Lenny?"

"Come on, we need to talk. Just John, sorry, Jim," Leonard added. "It's...a secret."

Jimmy fell quiet, and nodded. He knew that when Leonard used that tone, it was serious.

The three walked back to a private corner, where they told John the news. Maybe he didn't understand yet, or didn't care, because he just hugged Joe around the waist and didn't let go. "I knew there was a reason you were so cool! Now I have two brothers!"

Leonard shushed him. "You've always had two brothers, we just didn't know. If there's one thing the world needs more of..."

John smiled up at Joe. "It's more of us!"

Joe didn't say anything. He supposed that whatever the program was, it wouldn't matter. He had his family.


	12. Come On

**Author Note:** Thanks for reading! This is a follow-up of yesterday, as requested!

* * *

Come On

* * *

Leonard crawled into bed, already half-asleep. He was already tired from his little friend Jimmy kicking him last night - over and over again. The boy was innocent, Leonard knew that; Jimmy had been having a bad dream, and whatever it was involved lots of fighting. The older boy was close to dreamland when he felt a tiny body snuggle next to him. He wrapped his hand over Jim's shoulder and scooted closer, just waiting for it. Waiting, waiting -

"Lenny?" Jim whispered.

Leonard sighed. "Shh..."

Jim shook his head. "Hey, I wanna ask you somethin'."

Leonard cracked one eye open. "And I wanna sleep. M'really tired, Jimmy..."

Jim sighed and rolled onto his stomach, still close to his best friend. "I know, but..." He bit his lip.

Leonard sat up a bit. "But what?"

Jimmy looked up at him, his big, blue sparkling eyes glimmering against the night-light. "I was worried 'boutcha."

Leonard frowned. "I'm okay."

Jimmy wasn't convinced. "No, when you were done talking to Joe, you had a mad face. Or...sad face," he added. He reached up at patted Leonard's face. "Are you sad about something?"

Leonard shook his head, and hugged the younger boy tightly. "No, I'm not sad. I just...learned something new, that's all."

Jim was always excited about learning new things. "What is it? What is it?"

Leonard hated the puppy-dog eyes. Jimmy Kirk was the king of that look. Leonard looked away insistently. "It's a secret, Jim."

"Come on! Tell me!" He raised his voice a little too loud, making the other kids shush him immediately. He sat up on his knees, taking Leonard's shoulders. "Please?"

Leonard just couldn't do it. Not yet, anyways, not until he understood more. The news had made Joe upset - Leonard had seen that - even under that helmet of his. "Look, Jimmy," he finally said, "I can't tell you...not yet."

"But maybe soon?" Jimmy asked hopefully.

"Maybe soon," the dark-haired boy agreed. He sighed and hugged Jim again. "You're my best friend, Jimmy. Sorry I can't tell even you."

Jimmy just hugged back. "It's okay. You're my bestest friend, too. In the whole world."

They settled back down under the covers, and finally were able to get to sleep.


	13. It's Never Too Late

**Author Note:** Thanks for reading!

* * *

It's Never Too Late

* * *

Caesar knew he should apologize. In his little heart he knew it, but in his head, he didn't want to. He was destined to be the leader of everyone here, to be bossy and rude - his father told him that's how you became a leader. However, seeing Eomer's teary face as he'd said what he did, had made him sad.

He sat alone for lunch, glaring at anyone who tried to approach him. He could see Xena over by the blonde boy, comforting him. She was good at that. She was tough, but she was also sweet and caring. This angered Caesar more as he felt guilty - he shoved his plate aside and rested his head on the table.

It wasn't long before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, and found Xena looking back. She looked a little mad, too, as she said, "Why did you say that to him?"

"Go away, Xena," Caesar sighed.

"Did you mean it?"

"I...don't know! Go away!"

Xena folded her arms. "No. You can't make me, and you know it. You told me we'd be together forever, and I'm holdin' you to it. Or did you not mean _that?_"

Caesar looked away, balling his hands into fists. "Of course I did. I don't want you to leave."

"Then why did you tell that to Emi? He doesn't have a lot of friends here because he's new and shy. You said you wanted to be friends with him."

"It doesn't matter what I said," Caesar defended, "because what I said is what I said. It's too late to go back now."

Xena's face softened, and she sat down next to him. She hugged him tightly and whispered, "No. It's never too late. Say your sorry to him - he needs you to."

After a long moment, Caesar pulled out of her hug, took a deep breath, and nodded. "I will. For you, I'll do it."

"For him, too," Xena added with a smile. She nudged him along, and he walked over to where Eomer sat. The poor little boy was sniffling miserably, softly tapping his sword against the carpet. When he saw Caesar, he wiped his eyes and looked away.

"Gonna y-yell at me again?"

Caesar sat next to him, and placed a hand on Eomer's shoulder. "No. I was just angry that you weren't listening. Sometimes I don't want to play fight - I just like to watch. You fight good with Xena, better than I do."

Eomer glanced at him, listening.

"I...didn't mean to say I didn't want you as my friend. I'm...sorry."

Eomer's tears renewed, and he reached over to hug Caesar tightly. "It's okay. Are we friends?"

Caesar glanced over at Xena, who was smiling from ear to ear. He patted Eomer's head and nodded. "Yeah, we are."


	14. One Word For You: Sing-Along

**Author Note:** Thanks for reading!

* * *

I've Got One Word For You: Sing-Along

* * *

Now, there was nothing wrong with Apple Juice, but sometimes, Scotty just had a little too much. Leonard wasn't sure exactly how the kid did it, but he always managed to get an extra one. Scotty was sneaky, too, and always got away with it. Today he'd ended up an astonishing four - Leonard suspected a trade involving fruit snacks had been involved. For now, he was happy to sit with his pal and sip his own juice, which he would not be sharing.

No matter how many times Scotty begged or grabbed for it. "C'mon, Len *hic* Leonny. I jus' wanna sip. Jusss one more sip?"

Leonard sighed and held his cardboard box away. "No way. I don't even know how a kid can get drunk off of this, but you surely do it, Scotty. You need to go to sleep." He tried to pull the wobbly red-head onto his feet, but it didn't work. The two of them toppled over, and Scotty was sent into a fit of giggles.

"No, nooo, Lenny-Leonard! I'm tot'lly fine, see? Laughin' and relaxin' here...you know what - you know _what?!"_

Leonard sighed and sat there. "What?"

I've got one word for you: Sing-Along!"

"Scotty," Leonard called as the younger boy got to his knees. "No singing! You're tired and need to sleep - you're gonna be a grump in the morning!"

Scotty waved his hand. "Pfffsh! You're the grump, Leonard! Always frownin', always bein' a grump...hey, everyone!"

Several of the kids still not down for nap time looked over. Nyota just rolled her eyes at the sight and snuggled against Spock, who was observing carefully. Jimmy had Scotty's full attention, and somehow knew what was coming. "Yeah, Scotty?"

"We need'ta sing! A sing-along, okay? Okay, here we go. 'You gotta frieeeend in me'..."

Jimmy shot over and linked arms with the nearly toppled boy. "You gotta frieeeend in me!"

"Somuthafolks might be littlebit smahtah than I ammm..." Scotty slurred, and then he and Jim burst into laughter. "Wait, wait, that's not the words!"

"Yes they are, you just sound funny!" Jim hollered, and Leonard hid a smile. He wandered over and inked arms with Jim, who looked up happily.

"You got troubles, and I got 'em, too," Leonard sang quietly, and soon others were joining. They formed a sort-of circle, and even those not in it were singing from their spots.

Spock watched, intrigued at the illogical children, and heard Nyota humming quietly. He looked down, and she gave him a shy smile and kept on. Though they didn't make sense, he was glad to have friends.


	15. Can We Pretend I Didn't Just Say That?

**Author Note:** Thanks for reading!

* * *

Can We Pretend I Didn't Just Say That?

* * *

Leonard was laughing, now that he understood. Between the adorable mispronunciation Jim had just said, to the adorable confused look on Jim's face, the little boy was just...adorable.

"What? What's so funny, Lenny?"

Leonard laughed again. "I'm sorry. Ask me again, Jimmy, I won't laugh..."

"Promise?" Jimmy peered at him.

"Promise." Leonard even held up his pinky finger.

Jim took a breath. "I wanted to know what the world serious was?"

Unfortunately, Leonard was still not very good at keeping his promises. Or a straight face. He burst into laughter and wiped at his eyes. "Jimmy! That's not how ya say it!"

"Welll! I dunno! I just read it, okay?! You said you wouldn't laugh!" He started to stomp off, but Leonard's hands pulled him back. The older boy hugged him tightly, and he'd stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry, Jim. Really, really. You're really cute when you say it like that?"

Jim snuggled into him grudgingly. "Well, how do you say it?"

"It's called the World Series. It's baseball."

"Ohh, like the game!"

Leonard nodded and walked over to the toy box. He found what he was looking for and pulled it out. "See? When they played baseball in a big field, it was called the World Series. Where did you read it?"

"Spock's book. It's a history book, but it looked cool. He said I could have it."

Leonard patted his head. "Why don't we ask if we can watch some games?"

Jimmy liked it a lot. A crew member set up the screen and found the file for the boys to watch. Snacks were, of course, given. They were half way through it when Jim leaned over and quietly whispered, "Lenny, can I have some licorlish, please?"

Leonard giggled and passed the bag over. "It's licor-ish, Jimmy."

Jimmy blushed and sighed. "Can we pretend I didn't just say that?"


	16. That Is One Hell of a Mess

**Author Note:** Thanks for reading!

* * *

That Is One Hell Of A Mess

* * *

It was rare that Jimmy ventured away from the toys, paints, or food. Everything was just too fun to not be involved! Sometimes, though, he noticed Spock sitting by himself. He knew the Vulcan boy didn't spend much - or any - time running around with the other kids, but Jim hates seeing him alone. He marched over to his friend, who was sitting in the window cill and watching the stars go by. "Hey, Spock!"

Spock turned. "Hello, Jim. I see you have discovered the paint cans early today."

Jim looked down at his shirt and laughed. "Yep! Emi thought he could pin me down, but I was tricky!"

Spock quirked a brow, seemingly and very mildly interested. "In what way?"

"I pretended he hurted my knee. Then I jumped up and ran over to the paints. Caesar got to me, though, and we both tripped. He has pink all over his hair!"

Spock observed him giggle, and then climb up next to him. "Have you become tired?"

Jim shrugged. "A little." He looked at the crazy scene that the grown ups would not be happy to clean up. "Wow. That is one hell of a mess!"

Spock looked out and nodded after a moment. "Though I do not share your vernacular, I too agree that it is disastrous. The crew members will not appreciate scrubbing it all from the carpet."

Jim turned and laughed. "I just thought that! Are you a mind reader, Spock?"

Spock turned his head. "I am a Vulcan. We have something that is called the mind-meld, which is essentially, to your words - "

Jim groaned. "Oww, Spock, you're saying too many big words! Maybe you can't read minds."

"How unfortunate," Spock replied, his lips twitching in the slightest. Though he would still agree, the kids had, indeed, made "one hell of a mess".


	17. There's Something I've been Meaning Say

**Author Note:** Thanks for reading!

* * *

There's something I've been meaning to say…

* * *

Xena bit her lip. She was in trouble. Ohhh, was she in it bad. Caesar was a jerk and wouldn't help her out at ALL, of course, so she was on her own. So much for friendship, and she'd yelled that to him as she'd hid Eomer's broken spear. It had been an accident, really. Emi had gone for a check up, and Xena had been curious. She'd waved it around, swinging it a few times, and one swing too hard had broken it on the wall.

Caesar had laughed like the evil brat he was and offered her the Elmer's glue stick he had in his hand. She'd taken it just to toss it back at him.

Some of the toys were still in the box, so Xena covered the broken one and sighed. Maybe she could give him a new one! Or just pretend she had no idea where it had gone...no, she didn't want that.

Now, Xena wasn't a coward. She knew that, but she needed time to think. So, when Eomer was toddling back in, a bright blue bandage on his little arm, Xena bolted off to figure things out. She avoided him all day. It was really, really hard, but she did it.

When it was about bed time, Xena decided that it was now or never. She walked right up to him and poked his shoulder. "Hey."

He was coloring, so he looked up at her. Then he jumped to his feet, eyes wide. "Xena! I missed you all day! Where were you?"

"Ohhh, wandering."

"Really? Guess what happened! I found my spear at the bottom of the toy box, all smashed! I asked Caesar if he knew who did it, but he didn't know. Then I couldn't find you..."

Xena sighed at his fallen expression. "Are you sad?"

"A little."

"Listen, Emi, there's...something I've been meaning to say..."

He looked up at her. "What?"

"I...broke your spear! It was an accident, and I didn't know how to tell you, and I'm really sorry!" She hugged him tightly, hoping he wouldn't be mad. "Can you forgive me?"

Eomer hugged her back, and when they pulled away he was smiling. "It's okay, Xena! It's just a toy, and I really liked it, but...we can fix it! We can have Caesar help us."

Caesar, who'd been there the whole time, half expecting a big fight and sitting back to watch the show, shot forward. "Why do I have to help?"

Eomer giggled. "Because! You didn't tell me who did it, even though you knew! Xena told me herself."

Caesar folded his arms. "I don't want to..." He pouted. The other two kids walked up on either side of him, and squished him in a tight hug. It was always sure to help them get their way. "Okay, okay! Just get off of me, and I'll help you fix it! We're going to need more than a glue stick, though."


	18. You Forgot To Say the Magic Word

**Author Note:** Thanks for reading!

* * *

You Forgot To Say the Magic Word

* * *

John didn't want to play with the kids today. He wanted to see Dorian, and that was final! Sometimes the DRN bugged the hell outta him - and he'd get in trouble for saying that - but at least Dorian wasn't sloppy or hyper all the time. He asked a crew member to be taken to him, and was led by hand to Dorian's room. The door opened, and Dorian smiled pleasantly at the adult, then John.

"Well, hello, little man! What brings you here?"

John held up his arms. "Wanted to see ya. Can I?"

Dorian picked him up and nodded to the crew member before closing the door. "Of course you may! Don't you want to play with the other - "

"No," John said pointedly. "I wanted to be with Lenny, but he's always with Jim...sometimes. Like today. So I wanted to see you."

Dorian patted his back as he sat John into his desk chair. "Well, I have about an hour before I have to go do some work. Do you want to read, or play?"

John thought. "Play!"

"Play what?"

John smiled. Five minutes later, John was wearing the toy crown and cape Dorian kept for occasions like this, when John came visiting. A stuffed bear was tucked into his arm, with the plastic sword in his other. He stood on the chair while Dorian sat below him, cross-legged. "Do something funny!" John said with authority. He tried to mimic his best grown up voice, and Dorian smiled.

"Now, King John, you forgot to say the magic word."

John blinked. "...What?"

"The magic word. A great king like yourself must have the best manners."

John held up his sword defiantly. "I am a king, and I can do whatever I want, and be the boss of whoever I want! Now do something funny!"

Sometimes John got like this when he was frustrated, and trying to cope. He wanted things his way and without argument, just so he could feel happy again. Dorian, as his sort-of guardian, was not assigned to John to be bossed around. He knew that if he let John develop bad habits, they'd stay forever. "Now, King John. I'm afraid I cannot do as you ask, until you ask it nicely."

Now John pouted. "Aww, c'mon Dee! You're really funny, 'cept when you tell me to say please!"

"Is that you saying the magic word?" Dorian peered at him.

John folded his arms and jutted out his tongue. "No. Agh!" He cried out as Dorian scooped him up and tickled him. "Ah-ha-ha, Dorian, no-o-o!"

Dorian held him securely, wriggling his fingers across John's stomach. "You're laughing, but I haven't done anything funny! Are you ready to say the magic word?" He smiled at the bright sound of John's laughter. Most days the little boy looked to sullen for one of his age, and Dorian hated seeing that. He wanted John to be happy. "You must say it!"

John giggled breathlessly, squirming against the attack. "Okay, okay! Please, will you be funny?!"

Dorian stopped immediately, and hugged John close. "Of course." He waited a beat, and then whispered, "I love you, John."

John hugged him after a moment. "I love you, too, Dee."


	19. I'll Never Unsee That

**Author Note:** Thanks for reading!

* * *

I'll Never Unsee That

* * *

It was rare that Jimmy Kirk ever wanted to wake up early. Like, ever. MORE like, never wanted to. Leonard could vouch for that, as he was usually the one to drag the little cherub from his cozy cloud each morning. "If ya don't get up now, you're gettin' soggy cereal!"

Today, Jim had thrown a particularly nasty - though quiet, as the others were still sleeping - temper tantrum. He'd clung to the head board like he were going to be sucked into space, and hissed at his best friend. "Don' wanna, Lenny, 'm really..." He yawned. "Really tired. Go 'way..."

"Fine," Leonard snapped, letting go of Jim's ankles. "Don't come cryin' to me when you're munchin' on Froot Loop Soup!"

"There's no such thing!" Jimmy whispered vehemently, but Leonard was already walking out the door. Jimmy pouted into his pillow, wrapped himself back into his cocoon, and went back to sleep. That'll teach Lenny Horatio McCoy to boss him around!

It wasn't long, though, before someone was shaking his shoulder. "Go away, Lenny!"

There was a pause. "Jim, it is time for you to wake." It was Spock!

Jim snapped his head up. Spock was hovering over him, looking impassive with his hand on Jim's shoulder. Oh, it's you..."

"Are you ill, Jim?"

Jim folded his arms. "No. Lenny always wants me to get up, and it makes me tired!" He sighed and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "I did'n know you slept this late."

Spock nodded and hopped down. "I can go many hours without sleep."

Jim was still grumbling at his dark-haired friend as he padded onto the carpet. He waddled around the bed...and froze. Spock was in a navy blue t-shirt and...bright green boxers?! "Uhh...Spock?"

Spock was thankfully pulling on his pants. "Yes, Jim?"

"W-Why is your underwear green?!"

Spock seemed unphased as he said, "Green is a perfectly logical color. A much more sound choice than your "Power Ranger" briefs."

Jim just shook his head. When he and Spock arrived for breakfast, there was a nice warm plate waiting for both of them. Jim decided he wasn't mad at Leonard anymore and plopped down next to him. "Did they run out of soggy Froot loops?" He teased.

Leonard rolled his eyes. "I just say that so you won't be a lazy bum - now I have to figure out a new way to get you out of bed."

Jim shuddered. "No, it's okay." He leaned in to whisper, "I saw Spock in his underwear!"

Leonard pulled back, looking like he'd swallowed a worm. "Eww..."

Jim nodded. "I know. I'll never sleep in again, and I'll _never _unsee that."


	20. Are You Freaking Kidding Me?

**Author Note:** I actually forgot to add this one a while ago.

**WARNING:** Bad word is edited in the title, not the story.

* * *

Are You Freaking Kidding Me?

* * *

Christine Chapel stared sternly up at Joe Dredd. "Joseph Dredd. I'm serious about this, young man."

"So am I! No way in hell am I coming down!"

Christine folded her arms. "Joe, I'm counting to three. One...two..."

Joe scowled, and with his little, gloved hand raised his middle finger. "Three, okay? Looks like it didn't work!"

Christine's mouth opened a little, but she wasn't completely surprised. He was a spitfire one the best of days, and on days like this...well, it was always the same. Banning the child from treats or television wasn't going to work, either - it never had - but Joe must have been getting desperate. He'd climbed up high into the vent, and the grate was still settled at Christine's heels. Joe had been wearing his helmet for two weeks straight - during meals, during baths, during every waking and sleeping moment. His hair needed to be washed, and he was starting to itch at his scalp from underneath.

Suddenly Christine had an idea, one she hated to do. "Joe, if you don't come down here," she held up the gun that the boy had dropped on his scramble up, "I'm tossing this. In the incinerator."

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Joe called. It wasn't out of panic, but irritation. That was his weapon, his only defense, and he'd worked hard to get it for himself. Cassie had hers, but she needed it for her. Joe didn't want to leave her the only defense for when the bad guys came.

Christine was twirling the gun around her pointer finger, annoyed at Joe's bad language. "Let's try it again. One...two..."

"Fine, fine!" Joe called raising his hands. "If it'll keep ya quiet, creep, I'm comin'."

"That's better." She didn't try reaching for him - if he got himself up, he could get himself down. She led him down the hall and to the baths, where one was already drawn and a towel sat on the toilet. "I'll leave you be, but if I don't see wet hair when you come out, and it _doesn't_ smell like citrus, your gun bites the bullet." She positioned her self to stand guard outside the door, laughing at her joke.

Joe stuck his tongue out and walked in. He reached up and locked the door for privacy, then got out of his clothes. He hesitated with his helmet, then sighed. He hated taking it off. He set it on his clothes and hopped in, splashing around for a bit. There was a rubber duck keeping him company, so he picked it up and glared at it. With two fingers he made it squeak lightly, and then he pointed.

"This was your idea. That's a week in the cubes, creep."

Somehow he just didn't feel as intimidating without his helmet.


	21. This One's On Me

**Author Note:** Thanks for reading!

* * *

This One's On Me

* * *

John Reginald Kennex was NOT in a good mood. No, sir, he was a gnashing, growling, tantrum-throwing, toy-tossing moody little five year old. And that was on a good day. Now, imagine him on a bad day, and it'll make sense when you realize the problem: Dorian wasn't here. The DRN was on an away-mission with the Captain, due to his intelligence and peaceful, accepting attitude on life in general. He balanced John out, and when he was gone, so was John.

None of the kids wanted to play with him. Leonard was especially mad because John had pushed Jimmy over into some blocks, cutting his knee and making him cry. On the inside, John felt just a little sorry, but he was still mad. "I told him not to bug me!"

Leonard towered over him and folded his arms. "You're jus' lucky mamma ain't here to whoop ya! I'd do it if I were big enough..."

John pushed him, too. "Shut up! She can't spank me because she _ain't here!_" He mimicked his brother's drawl. "She's dead, and so is Dad! All I have is Dorian!" He felt hot tears in his eyes, so he stomped away and hid in the darkest corner of the play room. Under a blanket. And cried.

Didn't Dorian know how much John missed him? Wasn't that enough for him to stay? To be there every second in case something bad happened? In case John was sad? John sobbed into the carpet and didn't even care that some other kids could hear him. He cried until all his tears were gone, and his body hiccupped painfully. "Dorian, come back..." He mumbled sadly.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, Johnny." It was Paulie, so John didn't kick out at him.

"Whadd'ya...want?"

"It's lunch time."

"I don' wanna! My tummy hurts!"

Paulie sat next to him, and patted his head gently. "Yeah, I know. He'll be back soon, you know that."

John flew out from under the blanket. "What if he gets hurt? What if I never see him again? I'll have no one!"

Paulie frowned. "Yeah you will. You got your brother, and you got me. We're friends, aren't we?"

John huffed. "Yeah, but it's...different."

Paulie pulled him to his feet, and practically dragged him to sit down and eat. A plate was waiting for John, but he barely touched it. He did drink his milk, remembering that Dorian told him it would help his leg feel better. He was tired now and just wanted to sleep until Dorian got back. He was about to leave when Paulie slid over his own milk. "Drink it."

John hesitated. "It's yours. You'd have to ask for 'nother, and they might not let you."

Paulie smiled. "This one's on me."


	22. I Need This

**Author Note:** Thanks for reading!

* * *

I Need This

* * *

"I need this."

Jimmy looked down at Gaila, a little impatiently. "No, I need this."

Gaila shook her head, holding the item closer. "No, really. I need this to go to sleep. It'll protect me from the bad guys."

Jimmy snorted, and reached for it. "The Gorn is a bad guy! I wanna use him for play time today! C'mon, Gaila, I'll give you my juice box..."

It was tempting, but Gaila shook her head. "No, Jimmy, please! Just tonight. Maybe the Gorn will make the bad guys in my dreams go away."

Jimmy paused, then sat down next to her. "You had a bad dream?"

The girl nodded, her red curls bouncing. Her green eyes were wider than Jimmy ever thought they could be. "Yeah, like three! I thought that, even though the Gorn is a big monster, he'd scare away the ones in my bad dreams."

Jimmy sighed. How could he argue with that? He patted her head and nodded. "Okay. I hope he chases them all the way to the next universe."

Gaila smiled at him, grateful to still have the toy.

At the end of the day, the kids were taken to their room to get ready for bed. Jim was just hopping up next to Leonard when he noticed Gaila. She was sitting up, sniffling and in tears. Jimmy slipped back down and wandered over. "Whassa matter?"

Gaila sniffled. "I can't find the Gorn stuffed animal anywhere! I think it was put away..."

Jimmy glanced over at Leonard, who was looking on at the scene curiously. Jim shrugged, and hopped up next to Gaila. "You can cuddle with me. I'll protect you, okay?"

Gaila looked at him shyly, then nodded. "Promise?"

Jimmy nodded happily and scooted under the covers with her. "Yeah!"

"...Okay, but I kick lots. I'm sorry 'bout that."

Jimmy looked over at Leonard again, who'd since moved on and was lying down. Jimmy giggled, thinking that Lenny would probably have a nice sleep for once. "It's okay! Sometimes I do, too! Maybe it's just because we're fighting so many cool monsters! We'll fight 'em together!"

Gaila nodded and snuggled close to Jimmy. "Yeah."


	23. Don't Make It Into A Big Deal

**Author Note:** Thanks for reading!

* * *

Don't Make It Into A Big Deal

* * *

Gaila had a problem.

It was Lenny McCoy's birthday, and she had nothing to give him! She hadn't know about it until last night, and now it was today, and where was she? Sitting in snack time - also birthday lunch time - with five whole minutes until the presents were given. Lenny said he didn't want lots of presents, just his friends, but a few pictures had been drawn. Also, a couple of stuffed animals were placed in the careful hands of the now-nine year old.

Yes. Gaila had a problem.

Luckily, she had Carlie Marcus as her best friend. She'd explained her problem this morning, and Carol promised to get something ready. She was off somewhere, and now there were two minutes until -

"Gaila!" She heard a whisper. Over by the door, Carol was standing there with Christine at her side. The two were smiling, and Carol had a small box in her hand. Gaila wandered over and they stepped into the hall.

"Finally! I was so worried!" Gaila blurted.

Christine crouched and gave a smile. "Now, honey, I believe a thank you is in order."

"Oh! Y-Yeah, Carlie, I mean, thank you! What did you get?"

Carol smiled and handed the box over. "It's a toy medical set! Mostly paper and cut out cups, Popsicle sticks...kind of lame - oof!" Carol was cut off as the little green girl hugged her tightly.

"Ohh, I love it! He'll love it! Thank you! I'll...tell him it was your doing." She'd wanted it to be from her, but she didn't want to be selfish.

Carol shook her head. "It's okay!"

Gaila nearly cried, and hugged her again. "Okay, thank you! You're my best friend and I'm going to do something so special for you!"

Carol laughed. "No way! Don't make it into a big deal. Now go on, put your gift on the table!"

After the birthday food, cake, and singing, Leonard sat with the kids to receive his gifts. He hugged all of them, save for Spock, who'd gotten him a book he wanted. That earned a respectful handshake, and Spock nodded with a quirk to his brow and lips. Leonard then picked up Gaila's gift, and opened the box. Inside was a tool kit so he could practice being a doctor - like he wanted to someday.

"Gaila...this is...I love it."

Gaila blushed, not looking at him. "...You're welcome." Her green cheeks darkened when she got a big, tight hug, and a kiss on the top of her head.


	24. Can I Tell You A Secret?

**Author Note:** Thanks for reading! Continuation of yesterday!

* * *

Can I Tell You A Secret?

* * *

Carol had already known it.

Before the words, "Carlie, can I tell you a secret?" left Gaila's mouth, Carol already knew what the secret was. She still let her best friend tell her, though - that Gaila really liked Lenny. From the kiss on the cheek, and the birthday present - which Leonard loved to torture people with - it was obvious. Gaila knew that Jimmy liked Leonard a lot, too, and it made her kind of sad.

"Is it okay for me to like him? Jimmy liked him first..."

Carol sighed. "It's okay, Gaila. You should at least tell him! It doesn't matter how it turns out after that."

Gaila bit her lip. "You think so?"

Carol nodded, and began leading her friend over to the boy in question. "Cupie told me that once you love someone, you love them forever."

Gaila smiled as they walked, looking over at the blonde cherub. If what he said was true, then Gaila had to believe it. When she found herself in front of Leonard, though, she went quiet as a ship mouse. "Uhh..."

Jimmy had been coloring, but looked up. "Hi! Wanna color with us? Well, Lenny is reading, like always...wait." He sat up and peered at them. "Are you gonna kiss us again?"

Carol laughed. "No way! You got one, and one is all you get. Jimmy, I need your help with something, okay?" She held out her hand, which Jimmy took cautiously.

"What is it?"

"Just come on!" She said in exasperation. She pulled Jimmy away, far enough out of earshot. When Jimmy wouldn't stop protesting about it, Carol said, "They have to talk about something, all right?"

Jim wasn't quite sure, but as he looked over, he thought he understood a little. "'Bout what?" He said softly.

Carol took his hand. She was glad Gaila had been brave, because it helped her do the same. "Jimmy? Can I tell you a secret?"


	25. Give Me A Hand

**Author Note:** Thanks for reading!

* * *

Give Me A Hand

* * *

Christine shook her head and laughed. "Is this a good idea?"

Captain Pike laughed quietly. "Should be. I wanted to give them something special for being such good kids. Besides, In a few days, a couple of them are leaving."

The nurse nodded sadly. She could see Eomer's little blonde head poke up from the low-set ball pit. Caesar and Xena were tossing the balls at each other, the dark-haired boy even smiling. Cupid was flying above everyone, easily dodging brightly colored ammo being shot at him. In under a week, those little ones would be back with their parents. "I'll miss them," Christine commented.

Pike patted her shoulder. "Me, too. Well, I'm heading back up, let me know if you need anything."

Christine took a seat, content to watch the fun. She could see Joe and Cassandra, hiding behind the bookshelf. Jimmy, Richard, and Scotty were on the opposite side, taking advantage of the toy phasers they'd been given. Gaila and Carol were chasing Leonard and John, who for once didn't seem so somber. Hikaru was content to off to the side, coloring, as he faithfully watched over little Chekov. Spock was with them, watching with hidden curiosity. And, of course, Uhura was at his side, giggling as she viewed the show.

Suddenly the doors slid open, and Dorian walked in. He looked shocked at the activity going on, and shook his head. "Are all human children this wild?"

Christine laughed openly, and dragged over a seat for the DRN. "Sometimes. It's good to see them having so much fun."

Dorian nodded, but he was in awe. "I thought after Leonard's birthday, they'd be calm for a long while."

Christine tore her eyes from the children after a long moment. "How has he been? He seems much happier, practicing to be a doctor."

Dorian smiled. "Yes. He's very smart, and I know he'll grow up to be one of the best."

Christine glanced at the medic-to-be, finding John still at his side. "John seems happy, too."

At that, Dorian's smile widened. "You know, I've never quite known a boy like John. I feel like I've connected to him more than anyone else on this ship."

Christine looked at him a long while. "What's on your mind, Dorian?"

The DRN hesitated. "Well...actually there has been something. I want to ask the Captain, and of course need his approval, but..." He bit his lip. "John, Leonard and Joseph might get transferred into a foster home, when the other kids leave. However, I...want to adopt them."

"Really?! That's great!" Christine gasped. "Oh, Dorian, if there's anyone who could look after them, it's you!"

Dorian seemed encouraged and greatly relieved. "I appreciate your words. If I may, could you give me a hand? In asking the Captain, that is..." He laughed nervously. "If it doesn't turn out, at least I know I tried.

Christine shot up, barely able to contain herself. "It's going to happen, Dorian! We'll go later tonight, when the kids are all tucked in."

Dorian was nervous the rest of the day. When he and Christine went to Pike for their request, he found he had nothing to worry about. Pike smiled and clapped his shoulder. "I'll get the adoption papers set immediately. Thank you, Dorian."


	26. I'm Lost

**Author Note:** Thanks for reading!

* * *

I'm Lost

* * *

Jimmy shouldn't have wandered away, he knew it. He did anyhow, because he needed time to think. He really wanted to cry, but he was going to be six, soon - six year olds just didn't do that. Leonard had told him not to cry, but...Jimmy sniffled. Leonard had also told him that John, Joseph, and himself were going to a new home. Jimmy had started to cry, but Lenny had hugged him and said, "Shh, Jimmy. Don't do that - big kids don't do that."

Jimmy decided to go to the Captain. He thought he knew the way, but as he kept turning corners, he just...didn't know where the bridge was! Jimmy had visited there a million times, so why couldn't he find it? A grown up finally stopped him and smiled. "Jimmy, kiddo! What are you doing here all by yourself?"

Jimmy looked up. "Am I close to the bridge? Gotta talk to the Capt'n." His eyes were wide and hopeful.

"...No. You want to see Captain Pike?"

Jimmy began to panic. "Yes, a-and I'm lost! I need to talk to him, 'cause it's important!"

The nice man picked him up. "Don't worry, champ, I'll take you there! Don't cry, okay?"

Jimmy took a deep breath and nodded. They walked all the way up to the bridge, and Jimmy had new resolve to ask his question. Captain Pike looked down at him, patting his head. "What can I do for you, son?"

Jimmy took a deep breath. He folded his arms, and said, "I don't want Lenny to be put in a foster home! Or John, or Joe!" He nodded to make it final...and suddenly he started to cry. He couldn't believe it, but the tears were falling down his face. "Please?" His voice quavered. "Lenny's my bestest friend, and I don't want him to go, okay? They all need to stay, because we love 'em!"

Chris sighed and scooped Jimmy into his arms. "I know, Jimmy. You know what? I'm going to tell you something good, okay?" He smiled, and wiped at the little angel's tears. "They're not going to leave, because Dorian is going to adopt them."

"He is? You promise?"

"I promise. Now, buck up, Jim, it's gonna be okay." Chris laughed as he received a very tight bear hug.

Jimmy was brought back to the play area, where he found Dorian talking to the boys. John was in his arms, looking happy and tearful. Joe was quiet, but he seemed happy, too. Jimmy noticed Leonard and ran up to him. When the dark-haired boy looked at him, there were tears in his eyes. He hugged Jimmy tightly, and then both of them were crying.

"I'm not leavin' ya, Jimmy. I'm sorry I told you not to cry. It's okay sometimes, y'know?"

Jimmy just nodded and refused to let go.


	27. Stop Trying To Cheer Me Up

**Author Note:** Thanks for reading!

* * *

Stop Trying To Cheer Me Up

* * *

Caesar sat where he always did, quietly scribbling a picture. His head was low, and there was a sour look on his young face. Xena, sitting across from him, took a deep breath. She finally said, "Want me to play fight with you? Someone else?"

"No."

"Want a snack? I still have some gummi bears..."

He glared up at her. "No, Xena."

Xena was determined. "How about - "

"NO!" Caesar hollered. He scared some of the nearby kids, and felt bad about that. He grumbled to himself and ducked his head further. "Stop trying to cheer me up."

Xena sighed and moved around to the other side. Caesar immediately turned his picture over protectively. "What?" She asked. "I can't see?"

"Not for you," he replied, sticking his tongue out. "I just wanna be alone right now."

Xena plopped down in the chair next to him. "No you don't. I'm your close friend, I know that you want someone around. I'm sad, too, you know." She looked down. "I don't want Emi to go."

"We'll...probably see him again, right? It's fate," Caesar insisted. He didn't want to leave the ship, but at least he would have Xena close by. Saying goodbye to Eomer was going to be hard, though. He actually did consider the blonde little boy his friend, and now he had to go.

Eomer came by from talking to his uncle a while later. He sat down with Xena and Caesar, looking both happy and sad. "My uncle is going to come by tomorrow."

Caesar's head shot up. "Tomorrow?! I thought...not for three more days."

Xena patted his shoulder. "It's okay, Emi. We're sad to say goodbye, but happy your uncle is back. I'll bet you missed him, right?"

Eomer was looking at Caesar. "Yes. I'll...miss you both, though. Is...that for me, Caesar? You hardly ever color..."

Caesar placed his hands over the paper. "Perhaps. It's not finished, though. Thought I had more time to make it better."

Eomer smiled. He walked over, and with boldness he'd gained from his friends, hugged Caesar tightly. Xena watched the dark-haired boy's eyes go wide, and he froze. When he looked at her in panic, she waved her hand. "Hug him back, idiot!"

Caesar finally did. He gave Eomer the picture, which was of the three of them. Eomer smiled brightly and hugged him again. "I love it. Thank you, friend. I'll ask my uncle to come see you. Somehow it'll happen."

Caesar nodded, then smiled. "I know. It's fate, after all."


	28. Last Time I Ask You For A Favor!

**Author Note:** Thanks for reading!

* * *

Last Time I Ask You For A Favor!

* * *

John could be nice, when he wanted to. He and Paulie had been rough-housing a little too much the day before, and Paulie had ended up with a broken arm. So, John felt bad about that, and went to find Jim.

"Hey, I need a favor..."

Jimmy smiled brightly. "Sure! What is it?"

"Um...see, I wanna make a card for Richard. He got hurt 'cause a me, so I want us to draw somethin' for him. Maybe?"

Jimmy brightened immediately and jumped up. "Yeah! Totally! I'll have everyone do something!"

John smiled, and if he were the hugging type, Jim would have gotten one. He and Jim drew on a folded piece of paper, then Jim set off to have the others add something. He came back fifteen minutes later, and handed the card to John. "I hope he likes it!"

John had Dorian take him up to med-bay. When he sat down next to Paulie, he sadly noticed that his friend looked a little tired. "Hey, Richard."

Paulie smiled over at him. "Hey, John."

"Um...sorry...I didn't mean to hurt your arm."

"It's okay, they gave me a really cool, green cast!"

John smiled and looked at it. "It is cool! When I got my leg wrapped, they just gave me the brown kind...Um, here," he handed the card over. "Hope you feel better soon."

Paulie took it, a little surprised. "Wow, thanks, John..." He read the first two notes, from John and Jimmy. There were stickers from the girls, and he liked those. And then...he frowned. "What? Stinky?!"

John's head snapped up. "What? Who wrote that?" He tried to ignore Dorian's stifled laugh behind him. "I didn't tell them to write that! I'll make you a new one - "

"No!" Paulie laughed. "It's really funny! Scotty wrote that one - I'll get him back. Look, someone else drew a picture of me as an alien, ha-ha!"

John was shocked. He looked up at Dorian in confusion, and the DRN shrugged. "You're not mad, Richard?"

"No way! This is the best card ever!" He held up his hand for a high-five. "Thanks, John!" John returned it tentatively.

The next day, Paulie was back and ready to play. When he returned, the first thing he announced was, "Hey, the Stinky Alien is back!"

Some kids laughed, some rolled their eyes. John shook his head and nudged Jim with a first. "Last time I ask you for a favor!"

Jimmy just laughed. He was the one who'd drawn the picture of the alien.


	29. Where the Heck Did That Clown Come From?

**Author Note:** Thanks for reading! Again, title is edited because of Dredd.

* * *

Where the Heck Did That Clown Come From?

* * *

Joe Dredd hated clowns. With a drokking passion. Their evil grinning faces, their soul sucking antics, and their endless ability to find their way into the dreams of everyone who hated them. Joe. Hated. Clowns.

He'd stayed mostly away for Leonard's birthday party, because SOMEONE, a.k.a. the Captain, thought it was a great idea to bring a clown to the party. Joe's brother hadn't seemed too happy about it, but the other, more innocent children didn't mind. Joe, however, took off before that demon could look him straight in the eye. Of course, that didn't stop the freak from making his way into Joe's sleepy brain.

He'd tossed and turned, then woken up with a gruff yell in the dark room. Some of the kids shifted at the noise, but none woke, thankfully. Joe had rubbed his eyes, heart pounding, as he'd muttered. "Where the fuck did that clown come from?"

Then he remembered the party, and shivered. He settled under his covers and closed his eyes; after a few minutes, he couldn't help but feel he was being watched. He grabbed his toy pistol and sat up again, but the dark room was just that. He wasn't used to that - he'd moved into Dorian's room, with John and Leonard this morning. It was official - he had a Dad, now, and it was weird. Good, but weird. No more night lights, only one whiny little kid instead of five or six...

Joe shook his head. He started to think of that clown again, and he could admit...he was a little scared. He hopped out of bed, and went into the next room. To his surprise, Dorian was still awake. He walked right up to the DRN and tapped his arm. "Dorian."

Blue eyes turned in surprise, loving and kind. "Joe, you're awake? Everything okay?"

Joe nodded. "Can I sit with you?"

Dorian immediately scooped him up and sat him on the edge of the desk. "Sure can. What's up?"

Joe shrugged. "Can't sleep."

Dorian's face softened even more, and he patted Joe's soft hair. That was code for "I had a nightmare", and he didn't want to talk about it. "Well, you can stay here as long as you want, Joseph. I'm just reading."

Jo nodded, and looked over at the spare PADD the boys used - and sometimes fought over. "I'll read, too." He sighed as he started it up, flipping through the books he could read. It would at least get his mind off that damn clown.


	30. I Think I Missed Your Calling

**Author Note:** Thanks for reading!

* * *

I Think I Missed Your Calling

* * *

Jimmy looked around the room, feeling both happy and sad at the same time. He thought that some of the kids were leaving, because it was the end of the month, but those kids' mommies and daddies were going to be on this ship now, too! So, Emi, Cupid, Caesar, Xena, and Lenny and his brothers were all staying! That was the happy part! Seeing his friends with their parents. The sad part...

Jimmy's mommy and daddy were very busy. He hardly got to see them in person, but his mommy called at least every other day. His daddy hardly got to see either of them, so his calls were even less. Jimmy walked over to Christine, feeling a little lonely. Without a word he raised his arms, and she picked him up.

"Hey, what's wrong, big guy?"

Jimmy looked at her. "Can you call my daddy? I wanna talk to him."

She bit her lip. Jimmy knew it was hard to get a hold of George Kirk, but it didn't hurt to ask. She finally nodded, and they went up to find Captain Pike. Pike said he'd try his hardest, but he also said that Jimmy's daddy might be very busy. Jimmy nodded and promised to wait quietly. It seemed like forever passed. Pike finally came up to them and said that he had a message.

Jimmy straightened up. "From my daddy?"

Chris nodded. "Yes. He said he would call tomorrow, is that okay? He's really sorry, kiddo."

Jimmy nodded and took a deep breath. "Can I stay with you today?" He tried not to sound sad, but he was. He was at least cheered up a little when the Captain nodded and scooped him up. He spent the rest of the day sitting with Chris in his chair, unusually quiet.

The next day, Jimmy got the surprise of his life. His mommy was there to attack him with hugs and kisses, and he couldn't get enough. "Mommy! I love you, and I missed you!"

"I missed you, too, baby. Come on, I have a surprise for you."

Jimmy was taken up to the Captain's room, and sat before the computer. His excitement rose as Winona punched in some numbers. "Is daddy gonna call?"

Winona smiled and patted his head. "He's listening to you right now." She punched in a final number, and suddenly a screen popped up. "And now he can see you. Talk to him as long as you want."

Jimmy gasped as the picture showed his daddy, smiling brightly. He started to cry and waved his little hand. "H-Hi, Daddy..."

"Hey, Jimmy! I think I missed your calling. I'm sorry, big guy, don't cry, okay?"

Jimmy nodded and sniffled, wiping his sleeve against his face. "I miss you, Daddy."

George nodded, looking emotional himself. "I know, Jim. I'll be home soon, I promise. Mommy is there for you, and then I'll be home. Be strong for me, okay?"

Jimmy nodded as he cuddled into his mother's arms. "Be safe, daddy, don't get hurt."

George laughed and wiped his eyes. "I won't. Why don't you tell me about how you've been? Have you been making new friends?"

Jimmy nodded excitedly, and his parents were both content to listen to him talk the afternoon away.


End file.
